Blue Moonlight
by Alessandrakatrina
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks and is starting middle school. She meets Alice and Edward, Identical twins. They are soon best friends. But soon they grow up and are into high school, and tragedy soon comes. Pregnancy, love, and death soon comes upon them.AH
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE MOONLIGHT. Chapter one. I may have a HUGE crush on you.**

* * *

So basically. Emmett is two years older than Bella and they are brother and sister. Alice and Edward are twins. Jasper and Rosalie aren't related. They just look very alike. Sorry for confusion. :)Same age as Emmett. Sorry if you don't like the ages, it just makes the story go along faster and better. :) It starts off first day of middle school for Bella, Alice, and Edward.

* * *

Bella Swan : 11 years.

Emmett Swan : 13 years.

Alice && Edward Cullen : 12 years.

Rosalie && Jasper hale : 13 years.

* * *

BELLA POV.

"

So you are sure your going to be okay, Bella?",

Emmett asked me for the just about the trillionth

time. We were by my locker in the 6th grade hallway

in Forks middle school.

" Yes Emmett, Now get to class you're going to be

late. Stop worrying about me. I'm old enough to not have to

be taken care of, By my older brother!", I

said, with just a little of ice in it. He deserved it

though, I think you would be annoyed too if your

Emmett wouldn't leave you alone. No, really. He watched

my every move that ive made since we got here. That was 15

minutes ago. It was 8: 15. Class starts in 5 minutes. For both

of us. Damn, protective older brother.

**( A/N Every one cusses in middle school. Bella **

**learned it from Emmett).**

" Emmett seriously! Go. To. Class. I'll be fine. I'm not going

be eaten by wolves. Just go already. '' , I flustered. I was so

frustrated that I just walked off into my first period class

language arts. It went by fairly slow. This guy mike Newton,

was next to me, and every time he had the chance he would

touch my hand or hold it. Perverted little freak. Second

period I had a nutrition break, a 15 minute break to eat. I

personally thought it was stupid. What were we, 5?

It went from 9:45 to 10:00. I hung out with Jessica Stanley

and Lauren Mallory. Lauren had a sudden dislike to me. I

missed Emmett. No, bad thoughts! I cant miss Emmett. If I

told him he would become even more protective - older-

brother then he already was. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signaling us to go to 3rd period, Which luckily for me was math. I was really good at it. In fact I was so

good at it that I was in Pre-Algebra. It was usually a course for

eighth graders. When I got to it, I was seated next to A girl named Alice Cullen.

" Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. I just moved here from Alaska. ''

She was tiny. Pixie-like. Alice had long black hair, down to mid-back. With Emerald green eyes. She was gorgeous. Her beauty took my breath away.

" I- I I'm Bella Swan. Ive been here since the beginning of this summer. My brother, Emmett Swan has been here since he was five. '', I said with a flashback of memories coming over me.

" I'm sorry - can you explain to me ,I didn't quit catch that . '', She said with a confused look on her beautiful face.

" Oh. So my mom and her husband- Live in phoenix where Both Emmett I were born. My dad though, Lives here in forks. My brother decided that when he was five that he wanted to live with Charlie, my dad. '' , I replied.

"I get it now. Sorry I can get so zoned out sometimes.'', she explained.

" Your calling yourself dumb? Kidding me! ", I practically Jokingly yelled.

"Alice Cullen, one in pre-algebra ?! ", I joked.

" Yes, I can be really be dumb. Blonde at heart- actually no. I'm not Rosalie, my older sister. She's a blonde. Hey! Isn't she going out with Emmett, your older brother? They're always at my house. I mean seriously. I never want to sit in that couch again. They are always making out, it's so gross. But my mom doesn't care though. She just wants rose to be happy. Rosalie was raped when she was 12. She has never been the same. But your older brother makes her happy. ", explained.

"Pshh. Emmett excuse for going to your house , I guess was

' going to the library out studying. Major projects and stuff.'

My butt! I've got so much to get him in trouble for! ", I said while carefully thing up a plan to get him grounded.

" No! Bella you cant do that !", She interjected.

" Like I told you Rosalie was raped. She was never the same

before she met your brother like a month ago. They've been together every day since. She was very sad. Rosalie lost her parents in a freak accident when she was five and then, the only thing she had left was gone, too. It got to the point where she was so depressed she would cut herself. So if your brother couldn't see her, she would be depressed again. So please don't! I cant stand her to be that way again." , Alice pleaded.

"Wow. Alice, I'm sorry. of course, now I wont tell on Emmett."

"Thank you. It's funny how we've known each other like an hour and we're already sharing personal secrets.", She said with a warm smile.

"I know righ-", I was caught short by the bell.

"WOW. We were so caught up talking that we didn't pay attention at all!", she chuckled.

" what's the teachers name? Ms. swisher? Ms. Sniffer?"

"Well, she does have a HUGE nose.", she replied.

"What do you have next?" , Alice questioned.

"Science. You?", I said hoping she did seemed like we were going to be best friends.

" No. Sorry. I've got PE. Ewwwww-"

She said with a disgusted look on her face.

" - But I think that my twin brother, Edward, Has science.", She said slightly remembering.

She has a twin brother? If he's as beautiful as she is then... I already have a crush.

"Okay then Bye. I'll see you at lunch? it's after PE. So meet

me at the locker room. We're sitting with my sister, Rosalie,

the one I told you about, and probably your older brother.

And a new 7th grader that my sisters friends with. his name

is Jasper. Apparently he's really 'hot'. I'll be the judge of

that.", She said with a smirk.

"Crap. We are almost late. Remember first impressions count!" I yelled as she ran down the hall to the locker room.

I walked into the science room, only to find out I was right.

In the back of the room was a beautiful boy that looked

exactly like Alice; but with bronze hair and boyish features.

He was taller than her too. She was tiny. Maybe 4"8 ish

maybe? TINY. Compared to me, at least. I was 5"2. Anyway

he was at least 5"6 or 7.

I walked over to him. It was the only seat still open.

" Hi.", I said trying to make small talk.

" Hello.", he replied.

" I'm friends with your sister, Alice. And my older brother, Emmett is dating Rosalie."

" Oh. I know. Alice and I were in the womb so long that we can read each others minds. We can communicate silently.", He explained.

"That's so cool! Hey want to know a secret? I have a big crush on you.", I blurted.

Why did I just say that?!

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I should go. My cheeks were flaming and crimson red.

" No! wait!", He called. But I was already gone.

**A/N! Sorry cliffie. Couldn't help it. Sorry this chapter was really short. Im really sick. BUT! I know what you might be thinking! Why does Alice have long hair? I'll get to that in a later chapter where Edward gets gum in her hair and glue and she has to cut it. It's because they're going to be in a huge fight and they are throwing things at each other. :) So yeah.**

**IN OTHER NEWS!! **

**I NEED A BETA! PM or in a review, please and thank you! Say what your name is and what kind of beta-ing you are. :D **

**REVIEW! and you get a sneak peak at the next chapter! **

**LOVELOVELURVE! **

**Alessandra Katrina!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I haven't updated in so long; But I have a good excuse, I really do. I've been really sick, and I had 101.6 fever and tonsillitis. L(I had to get them removed. It sucked. ) Im still eating ice cream. :)

AND I HAVE REALLY AWESOME NEWS!

(Insert drum roll here!) I have a new beta!

INTRODUCING!

**Angels and Airwaves! **

* hears cheering in the background*

She's like totally awesome . :)

DISCLAIMER:

(Outside Legal Office for changing names.)

Woman Receptionist: Your name has been successfully changed to Stephenie Meyer, Congratulations.

ME: Yes! I own Twilight ! Oh, yes I do!

Stephenie Meyer : UMM. No you don't. I still do, no matter how many times you change your name.

ME: damn.

* * *

Bella Swan : 11 years.

Emmett Swan : 13 years.

Alice && Edward Cullen : 12 years.

Rosalie && Jasper hale : 13 years.

* * *

EDWARD POV.

" Edward, Do you have everything you need? "

"Yes. Mom. Don't do what you did on the first day of kindergarten.  
Remember? You wouldn't let me go, and stop giving me kisses; so my teacher,  
had to drag me into the classroom? 'Member that? Please don't do that  
again. ", I pleaded.

"Okay, okay fine. But you're still my little boy.", My mom Esme told me  
on the way to school. We were in the car and my sister, Alice was right next  
to me, and Rosalie my other sister was in the back. Alice was on her phone  
probably texting one of her old friends in Alaska.

"I . AM. NOT. A. LITTLE. BOY. I am almost thirteen. I'm a man. And I'm  
in middle school now so just, Ehh!", I angrily said to mom, she was annoying  
me this morning. It was mean and disrespectful, but Esme thinks I'm into  
power rangers and pokémon. It's more like Girls, and skating. Hmm. I think  
Emmett got me into girls. Now that I think about it, before I met Emmett I  
wasn't into girls. Its either Emmett or hormones. Either one I'm  
incredibly grateful for. Girls are my total savior. That and skating. I've  
been skating since, well I could walk. And yes, I wear skinny jeans.

I was interrupted by my thoughts by my mom driving up to the curb to drop us  
off at Forks Middle School. My new personal heaven of a huge supply of hot  
girls. Oh, yeah!

"Bye mom. Love you. Gotta go!", I told her on the way out of the car.

As soon as Esme was out of sight, Alice and I trailed off to the Sixth grade  
hallway, while Rosalie went to the Seventh grade hallway. Mine and Alice's  
locker's were right next to each other. We quickly put our stuff in the  
lockers and went to first period, language arts. It passed by very quickly,  
considering Alice and I didn't pay attention, we were happily chattering  
away I our minds. Then that break came. Her and I were outside just talking.

" Edward. What class do you have next?", Alice asked me.

"World History with Ms. Moody. You?"

"Pre-Algebra with Ms. Swisher. Ha-ha, her name is funny. It's like  
sniffer. I can already tell I'm going to hate her though, Just because of  
the subject she teaches."

"I feel bad. You ARE going to hate it. That's math. Eww!" , I  
exclaimed, even though I had it seventh period. I have to take it too. Crap.

"So I know I'm changing the subject but, Have you seen any girls you  
like?", she quietly said.

"Umm no not yet. But some are pretty hot. Just not enough for me to go out  
with, making out maybe. Any lucky guy, Alice?" I replied.

I picked up on making out from Emmett too.

"No, but, like 6 guys have already asked me out, ehh! I'm waiting to meet  
jasper. Rosalie really wants me to go out with him. She says he's really  
'hot'. But I think I'll be the judge of that!" she informed me with an  
entertained tone in her voice.

Our conversation was cut short, by the bell, signaling us to go to our next  
class. In World History, I was seated by Lauren Mallory, who kept fluttering  
her short eyelashes at me, and trying to flirt with me, but she was failing  
miserably at it. I talking silently with Alice as usual, and unique but  
definitely helpful thing.

Alice: OMG! Guess what!

Me: What Alice?!

Alice: So this really cool and funny and gorgeous girl, Bella sits right next  
to me, and we're talking and stuff. I think you would really like her!  
She's awesome! I can't wait until you meet her, You'll totally fall in  
love with her! I can tell were going to best friends! What period do you have  
next?

Me: Science, with Mrs. Cook. Why?

Alice: No reason. Oh! There's the Bell! Gotta go to PE. EWW! Okay bye!

Turns out Alice was right. The bell did ring and everyone was getting their  
stuff together. I copied everyone else, and trudged to Science. Blah.

I quickly got in my seat. Waiting for the class to begin, when a girl walked  
in the classroom. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had super-long dark brown  
mahogany hair, and eyes that reminded me of a mixture of caramel and milk  
chocolate. They were beautiful.

She came over to sit by me. ME! I was practically jumping for joy when she  
talked to me.

"Hi.", She said meekly, trying to make small talk.

" Hello", I replied, doing my best to not make my voice weak or nervous.  
I succeeded. It sounded fine.

" I'm friends with your sister, Alice. And my older brother, Emmett is  
dating Rosalie.", The girl who I guessed was Bella, the girl Alice was  
talking about, said.

" Oh. I know. Alice and I were in the womb so long that we can read each  
other's minds. We can communicate silently.", I explained.

"That's so cool! Hey want to know a secret? I have a big crush on  
you.", Bella blurted out.

Wait what?! This changes things. I can ask her out now!

"Im sorry. I didn't mean that. I should go.", she quickly said. Her  
cheeks were a deep crimson red. It was a nice color on her.

Bella quickly got up with her things and ran out the door.

"No. Wait!", I yelled at her.

But she was already gone and out the door.

* * *

A/N : So Im sorry if this chapter was really short but its really late and so yeah. I have a number of questions for you. How do you like Edward being girl crazy?

And how did you like this chapter, period?! :)

Hmm. Here's a thought. TELL ME IN A REVIEW. * Nudges your shoulder and winks. * Its that little green box right here on the bottom , and I promise It wont take long. At all. Flamers are good too. I don't care; I just want reviews! Please, PLEASE, and thank you :))

ALSO!

Say thank you to my Beta, Angels And Airwaves!

If you like my fic you'll love hers. So read it! It's called, Beautiful Disaster :D

It is just awesome. And I mean that at that from the bottom of my heart. (:

And also another story I recommend:

Revenge is Sweeter than You Ever Were :By superdupersk8r61 . Its great if you want a good James revenge Fic. It's her first twilight fanfic but it's by FAR one of the best fanfics I've EVER read. And that's a lot! Okay on with it, here's the summary: Post Eclipse/Pre Breaking Dawn. James escaped that night in Phoenix and has been hiding in Brazil, plotting his revenge. What happens when a mysterious stranger approaches him and has her own personal vendetta against the Cullen's? That was copied and pasted from her profile. Hehe. ANYWAY. This was a LONG authors note. : )

LoveLoveLurve,

Alessandrakatrina.


	3. AN!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! Okay so first I want to say thank you, To everyone who Story Alerted me and Favorite Storied me. **

**( You guys know who you are! :) And I just want to say ;**

**I have not abandoned this story or completely forgot about it. Ive just hit a major road block on this one. And, I know exactly where I want this story to go, but I just don't know how to get there right now... BUT! Ive got good news, too. Ive decided that, its up to you to decide where this story is going to go. PM me or review and tell me what you want to happen. And I'll do whatever you want to do. Just let me know.. So. Yeah.. :) And do it! You know you want to! Haha.**

**LoveLoveLurvee for now_, _**

**Alessandra Katrina :D**

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear whoever.

I'm done. With both my stories. I'm sick of the criticizing. I'm just going to delete them. Sorry. Just thought you'd knoww. I might start another story. But I don't know right know. Sorry to the people who actually liked my stories.

Peace out.

Once again.**_ Sorry._ **

**Maybe if I get reviews, I might post another chapter on both. **

**Otherwise. Im deleting both friday. **


End file.
